User blog:MarioKartDSYes MarioKartWiiNo/Top 10 WORST NB Videos
Here are my picks for the Top 10 WORST NB Videos. Ranking Order Number 10 Number 10: Spending 24 Hours in VR Super Mario 64 The title is clickbait, as the video only lasts for 20 minutes and 35 seconds. What puts this video below the others is the fact that playing Super Mario 64 in VR is cool. Number 9 Number 9: Top 10 WORST Super Smash Bros Melee Stages Nathaniel Bandy put a lot of filler in this video, and he even offended Ice Climbers fan at the end. Another problem is that he picked some fan favorite stages, like Poke Floats. Number 8 Number 8: Top 10 Hardest Super Mario Galaxy Stars There are a good amount of problems with this video. The biggest problem I have with this video is some of his choices, because some of the Stars aren't really that hard. Another problem with the video is when he talks about Purple Coins on the Summit, where he says that the Purple Coins are spread wider than Sasha Gray. First off, that's sexist. Second, I get that the Purple Coins are spread wide apart across the map, but he didn't have to victimize Sasha Gray. Number 7 Number 7: The Longest Mario Kart Track Ever This video is really boring, as NB spends 6 hours driving on a track that resembles the Desert Bus, which is by far the most boring game of all time. Also, like Number 10, its clickbait, as it only lasts for a measly 10 minutes. Number 6 Number 6: Top 10 Sexiest Nintendo Characters This video is pretty much trash, because NB sounds like a pervert. Also, Birdo is not really that attractive, and I believe Waluigi should've made the list, because he's a sexy boi. Number 5 Number 5: Top 5 BEST/WORST Mario Kart Items This video mainly suffers from the choices and the reasons why NB chose certain items. He didn't even include the Star or Triple Red Shell on the best side. The Blue Shell is not too bad though. Aside from the aforementioned item, the best side of his list is decent. However, the reason why this video is on the list is because of the worst side. First off, he put the Super Leaf way too high on the list. Second, he over-exaggerated how often the POW Block and Blooper appear in races. Third, he didn't include the following items: the Coin, Fake Item Box, or Thunder Cloud. Those three inclusions alone would have made this video much better, but he updated his opinions recently. Fourth, he wasted his time explaining how Bananas would slip up players he found on an article. Number 4 Number 4: Top 10 HARDEST Mario Kart Wii Tracks Just like the video I stated previously, this video mainly suffers from the choices NB made. First off, the intro is disorienting. Second, he didn't include retro tracks, which would have made this video much better if he included them. Third, he used automatic drifting. Fourth, his reasons for including most of the tracks don't make any sense whatsoever because he played with automatic drifting. Fifth, he played bad on purpose to try to prove his point on why Mushroom Gorge is hard, but it completely failed. Sixth, he referenced trends that weren't really relevant. Seventh, he used the "Jack-off Bridge" scene. Why does this scene even exist? Number 3 Number 3: Ranking Every Level in Super Mario Maker NB couldn't make up his mind when he wanted to make this list, as he constantly switches topics within the video. Number 2 Number 2: The ULTIMATE King Bob-omb Fight This video is nothing more than filler. It takes NB forever to get a lot of throws in, and he doesn't even beat him because not only does King Bob-omb in this video require five thousand seven hundred sixty throws, but he also dies while trying to get two thousand throws in. This also took over three hours for him to do. Number 1 Number 1: Top 15 HARDEST Super Mario 64 Stars This is by far the worst NB video of all time. This video has so many problems. First off, NB didn't even have a capture card at all, so he had to record his audio outside. Second, most of the stars aren't really that hard if you know what you're doing. Third, he exaggerates time, but not for comedic effect. Fourth, he recorded his TV with his camera, but this one kind of ties into the first problem I mentioned. To think that this is his very first Top 10, it wasn't bad for 2011 standards, but it has gotten worse over the years. Category:Blog posts